Project ExE
by Demon Eyes Laharl
Summary: The Japanese Government recruits six not-your-average human beings, each with special abilities. Watch as three men and three women with very different personalities work together to face the most dangerous army out to destroy all of menkind.(Ch. 1 DONE)


Jumping from left to right, a young man with flowing purple hair gritted his teeth as a blonde woman threw her hands towards him, and 10 flying daggers flew towards him at almost unblinking speed. Time seem to slow down as Laharl the boy, jumped and became horizontal, and twisted, spinning like a torpedo.

Nine of the ten daggers passed through him cleanly. The tenth though had caught his leg as he spun, and slashed his pants and cutting him.

After spinning in mid-air, he extended his hands, and spun backwards, became vertical, and landed on his feet, doing a mid-air black flip.

Laharl stared at the woman with his red eyes narrowed. His fox ears and fox tail twitched uncomfortably. His pants were ripped in a clean slice, and he was bleeding towards the ground. He raised his hand, and took out his scalpels, looking around him, the daggers floating dangerously in the air…. How many daggers did she have?

"So, little Laharl… what are you going to do now?" the blonde woman asked calmly. She moved her finger, and the daggers began to spin around him. She had this very scary calm face as she faced him.

"That, DMG-sama," Laharl replied in a low, almost calm voice, "is something I would have to decide…"

"Well, you better decide soon," the woman who he called 'DMG-sama' replied. "Or else… these daggers would pass through your… organs… if you have them." She shrugged, and smiled a bit.

"Well, he won't be ALONE!" a male voice suddenly shouted rang from behind Laharl. In a few moments, in a red sleeveless shirt and kung fu pants appeared to Laharl's side. The woman looked at him, and smirked.

"Ranma Hino. Welcome…" she raised her hands again, forming 10 more daggers. "… to your doom."

Ranma's mind, although now filled with confidence and readiness, part in the back of his mind was contemplating… remembering… and reminiscing on how in the world was he included in this mess. Back to the time he was running the temple along with his wife, Rei Hino… to when he was recruited… and when he was shot to this mess.

**Project ExE**

**Recruit 01: Ranma Hino**

Ranma's life had followed exactly to what he chose for it to happen. His choice not to fix his problems with all of those fiancées, even as much as he wanted to live happily with Akane, had let to the downfall of his relationship with her.

After the failed wedding, it took about 6 weeks before Akane and Ranma reconciled, and started dating. Of course, since he still had two other fiancées who were still hot in pursuing him, breaking up their dates into frenzy chaotic slap feats, food giving and pulling Ranma like a rope in a tug-o-Ranma. Akane, quite fed up with it, had became much worse in treating our hero. So badly he ran away. Ran to Juuban, where he met his wife, Rei Hino.

Rei Hino, a suffering young woman, was forced to run the temple by herself after her grandfather died. They met when Ranma had visited her temple, hoping to buy some good charms to protect him, and possibly hide him from his past. When their eyes met, they fell in love at first site. They lived together ever since, with each passing day, learning something new from each other. Ranma's gender changing curse took some time… but nevertheless, Rei didn't look at him with less respect. If possible, she admired and loved him more.

Each passing day since they started living together was lived in peace. The charms Ranma must have bought were working. Working as a temple priest, with a peaceful setting gave Ranma some meaning in his life. With his love at his side, he thought it would last. Well… as some may find this endearing, we all know that nothing lasts forever. Well… his peace was shattered when a limousine carrying a blonde woman in a red dress, and a man in a proper black suit.

The black limousine stopped in front of the temple steps, and the rear door opened. A man, wearing dark shades, and a black suit with tie, all neat, went out, and held the door. A woman followed out, her black goth style boots touched the ground, followed by a flowing red dress and her clawed gloves. Whether she acknowledged him holding the door for her, she never showed. Instead, she looked up at the place, and smiled a bit. She looked at the Rei sweeping the stone stairs with a long wooden broom.

Rei was very pretty, considering how ugly her past was... and looked up as the limousine pulled out and opened, revealing two visitors. She stopped sweeping the grounds, and walked up to them and greet them. Silent steps, no audible sound was heard as she went down with grace and speed towards the two visitors.

As she came in front of them, she gave them a friendly smile and bow. "Good morning. Welcome to the Hino Temple. I'm the priestess here. How may I help you? Do you need some charms, or want to have a fire reading?"

The man looked at the blonde woman, and studied her for a bit, and kind of expected her to reply... when she was silent for 10 seconds, he replied instead. "We are looking for someone…"

The priestess looked a bit surprised… then suspicious. "Who are you looking for, sir?"

The man took a file out, and opened it, and shuffled a few pages until he got the name he needed. "We are looking for a person named Ranma Saotome… or Ranma Hino as he is now registered."

The smile faded from the priestess' face, now replaced with a flat thin lip, her knuckles going white. When she spoke, it was no longer friendly… it was… different. "Why are you looking for him?"

Before the man could reply, another voice, feminine rang out. "Rei-chan, hey, I need some hot wat…er…? Rei… who are they?"

All of them looked behind the black haired girl, and they saw a young bosom red head girl, more or less the same age as Rei, her blue eyes looking at them, and her ponytail moving gently with the wind.

"Ranma Hino?" the man called, smiling.

The young gender changing man named Ranma stopped to her tracks, and her eyes narrowed. "Yes… how may I help you?"

"Jino Hiyashu, Japanese Government. We need to talk to you, on a matter of utmost urgency."

The blonde woman and government man entered the Hino household, which was like right beside the temple. It was smaller, of course, and less roomy because of appliances and furniture, yet it still radiated this power of closeness rather than tightness.

In the dining room, Ranma, Jino, and the blonde woman kneeled down the floor, waiting for Rei who offered to prepare them tea. Ranma had his eyes closed, and was silent, probably thinking. Jino looked around temporarily, casting some more looks on the blonde woman. She seem to relax… yet kept her back and shoulders rigid and ready to spring to action. Maybe he had been looking at her a wee bit longer than he should, because she moved her head and looked at him with narrow eyes. Jino moved his sights away from her, and saw Rei coming in, giving out cups, and pouring the tea.

"Thank you, Rei-chan," Ranma finally talked, looking at the girl. Rei seem to blush, and nodded, sitting down to her place beside Ranma. She grabbed some tea, dunked her finger in it, and suddenly turned to a young man. No explosions, no special effects. Just turned to a black hair young man… breasts gone, and now looking a bit taller and more muscular

Transformed back to his original sex, Ranma looked back at Jino and the blonde woman. "Now, please explain why you are here?" he asked in a neutral tone.

Jino wasn't particularly bothered by Ranma's tone, and proceeded straight to the point. Taking out his file again, and took a few stapled papers, and handed it to Ranma. Looking at them, he flipped a few leaves, and settled it down the table.

"I got no time to read," Ranma replied shortly. He noticed that blonde woman was looking at Rei.

Jino smiled a bit. "Ah, its okay. Basically, Mr. Hino, the Japanese Government has set up a new mystery department. It needs members who are… special in a wide range of fields. The Japanese Government saw potential in you since you have arrived in Nerima. Your abilities, your skills, your victories, your defeat, your embarrassing situations… everything, and we concluded that you are one of our first candidates to be recruited."

Ranma looked at him, and frowned. It seem he understood the gist of what Jino had said. "I was being… spied upon?"

"Yes," Jino replied, unabashed.

Rei narrowed her eyes. "If Ranma was spied upon… and a candidate of this recrutio-whatever, why do you only come now, when his life is already peaceful?"

"Ah… well, funding is to be blamed…" Jino replied nervously… "The 'big men' thought that another department for supernatural and mystery had no place… that is until statistics showed that crime rate of Japan was increasing because of the almost inhuman capabilities they never encountered before. We need people… strong people, who would fight for us, defend the masses against "above average" forces. We need people like you."

Jino paused a bit, taking a sip of the tea given to him… he smiled. "Wonderful…" Rei glared at him, but he ignored it. "Anyway, back to the subject. We feel you, Ranma, could be a good help to a lot of people. We know about your fights… your training… even your battle with the demi-god phoenix Saffron in China…"

Ranma snorted, and turned his head a bit to crack a few crinks in his neck. Looking back at the man, he said in a low even tone, "I can't join… heck, I cant even fight anymore."

He said that with a sort of finality in his voice. Opening his palm, he drew in breath anc concentrated with almost all his might… and a small blue sphere of energy was formed from his hands. He sighed… closed his palm, dispersing the energy ball. "It's been years since I last trained. My skills and powers have… degraded… a bit…" he said slowly, with a hint of depression… or was it regret? ... in his voice.

"Ah, don't worry. The place you'll be assigned is filled with all the equipment you need… we also even have the best trainers in the country," Jino replied, smiling. "You'll be back in shape in no time."

Ranma stared at the man and at the blonde woman (who was still looking at Rei) with an expression of anger and annoyance. The guy was getting on his nerves. "And if I refuse?" Ranma asked, his tone threatening.

Jino sighed. "Well… I wasn't going to say this… but if you refuse… you're peaceful life goes 'bye bye'."

It took about a minute for his words to register, and it was Rei who first reacted as she stood up and glared at Jino, her eyes on fire. "What do you mean 'You're peaceful life goes "bye bye"'?!"

Jino smiled calmly, as he was strolling down a park filled with daisies. "Well, you know how much Ranma is sought after. Broken engagements? Property damage done during fights in Nerima… information of the "Panty Thief" that has been terrorizing the place? A lot of people want you, Ranma," Jino said in a calm neutral voice. "And we, the Government," he added a small smile, "wants to help you. We can make all those go away… the engagements, the Amazons… well, we were going to kick them out… their stay here was already overdue. But, the government promises to give you a new identity… a new start, with, of course, your wife, Rei Hino."

Ranma didn't bother to ask how Jino knew they were married… if the government man had so much info on him already, why would this be new? Looking down at the table, and at the file Jino had given him. Then, he looked at his wife, who was looking back at him worriedly.

"Oh… and the government will also throw a bonus at you… a cure for your curse."

Ranma perked up and looked at Jino. "Wha?"

Jino smiled. "You heard me. A cure for your curse… you see… we have some water which will make you permanently into a male. We got an extract from some prince and a floating island…"

Ranma stared at Jino. "I know him. I know the place. I blew up the spring, and they told us the water wont be back in about a hundred years. Yeah right you have it…"

"Oh we don't exactly have it… but we were able to extract some chemicals which we hope can allow us to manufacture the water faster than nature can," Jino said, kind of proudly, at them.

Ranma looked down again, eyes closed, contemplating… thinking. Rei, still with a worried look, glanced at Jino and the blonde woman.

The blonde woman looked at her, and smiled. "You worried, Rei?"

Rei looked back at her, and nodded slowly.

"Don't worry," the woman replied, smiling friendly. "You're… husband will be safe… although you might have to worry about his loyalty to you…"

Ranma's eyes burst open, and glared at the blonde woman. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, nothing," the woman replied acidly, looking at him. Jino stared at her a bit in surprise.

Rei also stared at her, mix with disbelief and anger. "I trust my husband, thank you very much. You can keep away from him, and save yourself from embarrassment, you Miss Idiot."

"Heh… I don't go for his species, little girl… and by the way," she smiled and bent her neck a bit to them, "its Mistress, no Miss Idiot… Mistress of the Dark, little girl."

Jino looked between them, and predicted some nasty stuff brewing… so with little amount of time before the whole thing exploded, he looked at his watch, and gasped. "Oh my! We are behind schedule!"

Turning to them, he gave a slight bow, and began making his farewells. "Excuse me Mr. and Mrs. Hino, but we have to be going now. Thank you for the tea…" and gave a meaningful look at the Mistress. First time she talked, and told her name… not to him of course, but to Rei. But still… information.

The Mistress looked at Jino, and smirked. Would she stay and argue more… or would she go? It would be easy to stay… the stupid Jino had no power over him… but…

Looking at her watch, she sighed. She can't waste her time… even if she was sorely tempted to. Looking at Rei, she gave a last annoying smile to her, and stood up. "Ah yes… thank you very much for the tea," and she stood up, gave a slight nod, and walked away, not bothering to wait for Jino. The man gave another, almost apologetic, bow to them, and looked at Ranma.

"Remember, Ranma… you still have a choice… although it's not much of a choice. All details are in the file. Please make a choice by next week… thank you again…"

And with that, he turned around, and left the couple to contemplate.

The Mistress of the Dark looked at Jino as he walked down the stone steps, and gave him a slight frown. Without a pause, she asked, "So, where next?"

Jino smiled. "You're quite a nice loo-"

"Save it," the woman cut him. "Where are we going next?"

Jino had an expression liked he was stunned. Seems he wasn't used to getting cut by a female. Looking at her with a now more neutral stare, he went towards the limousine, taking his seat. The woman followed and sat back to her place, and looked back at Jino.

Jino didn't pay her mind, and went towards the side of his seat, and grabbed a file. Opening it, he looked into it, murmuring some inaudible words, and then, looked at her.

"Hmm… a demon, I believe. He goes by the name of Laharl… and is currently living with a seductress by the name of…"

"Selene," the Mistress said, surprising Jino.

"Y… yes… Selene…"

The blonde woman smiled widely now, and relaxed and slid down her chair. "Finally… I'm going to see a friendly face." She smiled a bit… then stared at Jino. "Tell the driver to go fast."

Jino felt himself swallow. Nodding, he knocked on the blackened window, which blocked the driver's view.

The limousine left in a hurry.

**

* * *

**

Recruit 02: Oni Me no Laharl

The limousine reached the outskirts of Juuban, which was a woody environment. A small forest is the best way to describe the area, and although it is considered small, it was also considered the most dangerous place in Juuban.

An average sized house was situated in the heart of it, and its been built there for only two hours by some unseen force. After the house was built, strange things had happened.

For one, witnesses claim they saw a female dressed in dark clothes with a tarterred black scarf covering her mouth. Next was people with cat ears and tail, then a purple head boy with fox ears and tail at different times of the day. Those claims alone were enough to warrant claims of supernatural activity that sprouted Demon Hunter wannabes who came home either looking exteremly tired, or badly beaten.

After almost a year of failing in slaying the demons of the house, everyone near the area just stayed away, and were surprised that nothing had been happeneing ever since they left the demons alone... which is why they looked surprised when they saw a limousine in a neckbreaking speed and jumped towards the woods with no regards to its own safety.

The limousine stopped once again, this time in front of the old-ish looking wooden house. The rear door opened, and instead of Jino coming out first, it was the Mistress of the Dark, and she looked a bit happier than she was for today.

Jino wanted to ask why, but she seem to ignore him and walked towards the front door, not knocking, but just opening it, and entering.

"Um... miss... Mistress....? Are we allowed to.....?" BANG

Jino sighed, and didnt finish his question. Instead, he followed her, slowly opening the front door, entering, and slowly closing it, and walked around.

The house was... surprisngly clean... for a hideout of demons. Instead of a gothic place with swords and dead bodies or skeleton, it was really like an average american home. Table, chairs, couch, some paintings, a TV, a PS2 (which was messy, each controller not arranged correctly) some PS2 games, and surprise, surprise, a sign hung on the wall reading "Home Sweet Home".

Walking a bit, he came to the dining room, and saw the Mistress with her back erect, and if his eyes weren't decieving him... she was also twitching. Approaching her slowly, he was about to tap her shoulders and ask her why was she all frozen up when he heard a distinct young masculine voice...

"Mmm.... mu.... Mmmm...." the male voice moaned.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, my silly Harlie-kun. Get your tonuge out of there..." a female seductive voice called. Jino's ears twitched... Tongue?

"Mu... but I can't help it auntie... its so deliscious..." the male voice replied... now slurping sounds are heard... Jino realized why now the Mistress was twitching.

"Tsk, Harlie-kun... you're doing it in a slobby manner. You're making a mess! Do it correctly, or I'm punishing you!" the female replied, her tone now lowering.

"Hai, auntie!" and the slurping sounds were gone... well... not gone... they sounded a bit weaker now.

"Alright, continue like that, while your lovely auntie will cook your dinner..." the female replied, with a sing-song type of voice.

"Mu... dinner? I'm already eating dessert..."

"Oh thats it," Jino heard the Mistress reply. Before he could do anything, like stop her, she grabbed the handle of the door, twisted it, and opened the it, revealing.... two figures... a male spiky pruple hair, and female with ong flowing dark blue hair... in the act.

The male was sitting down near a small table licking from a spoon filled with chocloate syrup. In the table was a very deep bowl, the one used in mixing machines. He was fully dressed... and had some choclate stains in his cheek.

The female was in an apron, behind the stove, with a mixing spoon. She was mixing something in a pot being heated. She too was fully dressed.

With the entrance of the Mistress, both figures looked at the now open door. Jino looked over the Mistress' shoulder, and his eyes went wide as he saw the male with purple hair suddenly came at them at full speed, and he jumped back, and watched the demon... hug the Mistress of the Dark?!

"DMG-sama!!" the young man said in glee. Jino watched with some type of shocking fascination as the blonde woman began to twitch and she raised her arm and...

-WHACK!-

"Ouchie!!!" the young man backed away, rubbing his head. "Mu! That hurt!!"

"Served you right..." the Mistress replied, her voice even. She moved her hand towards her cheek, and then twitched again, this time, more violently. Jino was about to ask why, but she answered his question when she spoke. "You got chocolate on my cheek...."

"Ooops.... mu.... sorry....?" and he gave this nervous grin. Jino heard the Mistress growl, and she moved her head to see the other woman with dark blue hair.

"Selene..." she said.

"Catty," the woman 'Selene' replied, smiling. She grabbed a small hand towel and showed it to the Mistress, and asked, "Need this?"

The Mistress shook her head, and put another hand on her cheek, swiped some of the chocolate from her cheek to her finger, and put the same finger in her mouth, and tasted the chocolate.

"Needs some more sugar," the Mistress said as the flavor of the chocolate spread through her mouth. "But... it also might be that it was from Laharl's cheek..." and she began to spit it out. "Eew..."

Selene began to laugh, Laharl looking at the Mistress hurt. "Mu... how can you say that, DMG-sama?" and now spouting waterfall tears ((T-T)).

"Heh," the Mistress replied. Then, she gave a look Jino, and back again to Lahalr. "This guy is from the government, and is recruiting you."

Laharl's face went from hurt and crying to curious, and... kinda happy. Jino blinked. The boy seem to change his expressions faster than a speeding bullet. What was up with that?

"Mu... what's with the recruiting, DMG-sama?" Laharl asked the Mistress. She shrugged, and made a gesture in her hands which mean 'Go Away'.

Laharl nodded, and walked towards the still open door... where Jino was still staring at them... his jaw still slacken and open... and still standing there. With a simple poking motion in the shoulder, Laharl gently nudged Jino to follow him, and closed the door behind them. Then, he opened the door again to wave at Selene.

"See you later auntie!" Laharl called.

Selene smiled. "See you Harlie-kun!"

The Mistress seem to have this annoyed face. "Right... go already will you?"

Laharl smiled, and shook his head. "Mu! But me forgot!" and with that, he entered the ktichen again, and ran towards the Mistress, and hugged her. "Bye DMG-sama!"

The Mistress of the Dark was a very patient young woman. But... well, her patience isn't shown this time, as she began to twitch in the hug, slightly bent her knee, grabbed Laharl and gave him a shoulder throw, shooting him in thedoor outside, as he yelled 'Mu!' and exited the kitchen in an unorthodoxed fashion.

Raising her hand, the door suddenly slammed and closed, leaving both her and Selene alone. Looking at the seductress, the Mistress gave her a tired sigh. "I hate your nephew."

Selene laughed out softly, and gave her a welcoming hug. "Ah, Catty. You always do."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Outside the kitchen, Laharl stood up and wiped a few dusts from his pants, and looked at where he landed. Broken peices of glass everywhere. Strangely, he himself wasn't hurt. He just gave a tired sigh...

"I wish she threw where I could land somewhere with less breakable materials..." he muttered in a tone which implied that things like that were a norm around here. "Mu... auntie's going to make me clean this again..."

Jino looked at him, clearly confused and in 'wonderment' (hopefully, the word will find its way to the damn dictionary) and cleared his throat, attracting Laharl's attention. "Excuse me," he called. "My name is Jino... I'm a... recruiter of sort, sent by the Japanese Government."

Laharl looked at him, and gave a friendly smile, and raised his arm, directing Jino towards the living room filled with couches, and strangely enough, a Personal Computer.

They both sat opposites to each other, facing each other, with only a large rectangular table seperating them. There was a pair of red shades on top of the table.

Jino, like he did at the Hino residence, took out a file, and gave it to Laharl, who, unlike Ranma, took it and began to read.

Jino didnt need to talk as the demon boy just read, looking at the file, turning each page. After a few more minutes, Laharl took the papers down, and looked at the man straight in the eye. Jino looked back, but found himself unexplicably drawn to the young demon's red ones... He felt spaced out, he felt... entranced by them.

Laharl saw his blank face, and frowned. Grabbing the pair of shades, he placed it in his eyes, and covered his eyes with them, and Jino seem to snap out of it. Shaking his head, Jino cleared his throat, and spoke "Well...?"

"Well... what?" Laharl asked.

"Well, would you accept... or not?" Jino asked.

Laharl looked at him, and sighed. "Well... Mr. Jino?" Jino nodded as the demon boy called. "Its been almost a year or so since I moved in with my aunt. I've been living with an apparent peaceful life. Sure, some idiots come here once in a while, carrying monk clothes and Holy Bibles, but... I don't want to get involved."

Jino looked back with an emotionless look. "Why not?" he asked.

"People are afraid of me... afraid of my powers... afraid of what I can do... and frankly... so am I," Laharl replied. "My full extent of powers I do not even know. I avoid battles if I have to, or else, I might do something that I cannot control, and would probably regret."

Jino looked back at him, and then, remembered something. Diving his hands in his inner right jacket pocket, he grabbed a sealed envelope, and handed it to him. Laharl looked surprised, and out of nowhere, a red scalpel emerges from the spaces of his hand, and used the tool to open the letter.

Grabbing the contents, which consisted of a neat peice of folded paper, Laharl's eyes visibly widened as he read, re-read, and then, scrutunize the letter as well.

After some time, he took the letter down, a bit paler than usual. Looking back at Jino, he asked, "Did.... did she..."

"Oh yes, 'she's' here," Jino replied. "'She' wants to meet with you."

Laharl looked at him, and back at the letter... and slowly nodded. "Next week?"

Jino nodded. "Oh yes. Next week. You can take the train provided... but... for some reason, 'she' asked me to give you this..."

And Jino handed another paper, folded probably four times, to Laharl. The boy took it, and opened a fold, and stopped. "Oh... the map towards the location itself…"

Jino nodded. "So, I guess our business is done. Thank you very much, Laharl-san. See you next week."

Jino stood up, and bowed towards the boy, and made a beeline straight to the kitchen, probably to get the Mistress. Laharl's eyes widened as he saw the man, and suddenly said in a clear but bit loud voice, "Don't!!"

Jino stopped to his tracks, and looked at Laharl. "What... is it?"

"Don't disturb them... not yet anyways," Laharl replied. "DMG-sama gets all... _shirty… _when someone cuts off her talking time with old friends... and auntie and DMG-sama haven't seen each other in a very long time..."

Jino looked at him, disbelieved, but he saw an evidence of sweat in the face of Laharl. He also seem to give a very nervous smile, his eyes twitching a bit. He was also rubbing his left thigh a bit.

"So... we wait...?" Jino asked.

"Yeah... we wait.... hehe...." Laharl sighed, and relaxed. Looking at the man, he gave a more relaxed smile this time. "A game of Black Jack?"

* * *

It would have been great if the Mistress of the Dark had made Jino wait for only a few minutes… maximum of about 15. But no… She made him wait about 45 minutes to an hour. Laharl seem to have seen his impatience, and offered a nice game of WWE Here Comes The Pain.

It would have been a great idea if Laharl didn't have to be so damn good. Hardcore, Hell in a Cell, even Bra and Panties, the demon boy always won. Using his custom created characters (except in the Bra and Panties match) he always slammed Jino's character in the mat, ropes, outside the ring, the table, the ladder, the chair, and removing the clothes (also Bra and Panties match).

Then, they also played Tenchu: Wrath of Heaven, Manhunt (they took turns killing people) and finally, SSX Tricky. Uber tricks and all, Laharl dominated once again, because, hey, lets face it, Jino is a government agent. How in the world can he have time to play?

Finally, after 49 minutes of playing games, the Mistress finally came out, looking… extremely satisfied. Jino had raised his eyebrow at that, but didn't comment on anything. The Mistress must have interpreted his silence, and gave him a disdainful look. She was about to say something when Laharl beat her too it, much to her very surprise.

"Mu… I hope you didn't finish the chocolate cake, DMG-sama," Laharl replied in a low tone.

The Mistress smirked. "What would you do if I did?"

Laharl had that teary-eyed expression again, which made him really look younger than he really was. It also didn't help the image when the dark blue haired female cam behind him and hugged him, petting him in the hair, and nuzzling him…

"Ah, don't worry, my little silly Harlie-kun. I made some extra…"

And a smile broke out of the boy's face, and also hugged the woman, leaving Jino looking quite bewildered, and the Mistress rolling here eyes.

"Well, don't let me disturb your 'private time'" the Mistress said jokingly. "Come on Mr. Government Man, I want to end the day's recruitment."

Laharl looked at her, and called, "DMG-sama!" he gave a smile. "When are you visiting again?"

The Mistress gave him a small smile, and replied, "The next time we see each other... it might be our last." And with that, she walked away from the house.

Jino looked at her, and back at the still hugging demons, and cleared his throat. "Laharl-san, please be either at the train, or come towards the place yourself. She'll be waiting."

Jino left with a slight bow, leaving the two demons alone. Laharl nodded, and smirked. "Mu!"

Selene looked at her nephew and smiled a bit. "So, you are called to save the world."

Laharl shook his head. "Mu… not really…" ;;

"Always modest, Harlie-kun," Selene replied, huggling (hugging while snuggling) him more.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

There were times that Jino had to look back at the day, and wondered how on earth God was going to surprise him more. First, he met the famous Ranma Saotome (now Hino) and had found out lots of interesting things of their liaison, Mistress of the Dark, and met two demons… a seductress and a young demon boy, both seem in a close relationship… Now what?

Going back in the limousine, Jino looked back at his main file which always remained in the car, and looked through them. Finally, after sifting through the female files, he came to the last male recruit.

"Kyosuke Higami…" Jino replied.

A man with a mix of a rouge-ish, and handsome face looked up in the torn ceiling, and at the two twin females lying on the floor, their clothes a bit torn apart.

They looked like they were dead, and a part of him stirred at that… but their breathing motions… the chest movements made his desire and lust stop.

His arms and legs were filled with cuts… not deep cuts… but irritating cuts, painful ones. He wanted to help the others so much… he wished Iori were with him… she would cure him. Make the pain go away…

But… she was not here… she was at the hospital… injured… by the same two girls he had beaten.

Sighing, he closed his eyes… and his mind, his most powerful weapon, had once again showed him the past in that very instant… a past he wished would fade, but never forgoten.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Not many happy memories he had. Born with an abnormally large head and eyes, he had been the butt of joke to many of the kids in the neighborhood. Even adults seem to show their discontent, and disgust at him. Only his mother, his only living relative recognized him and loved him as a son.

People had wondered why he was born that way. They had thought he was abnormal; the theory was also evident when Kyosuke had gone to school. Extremely quiet, introvert, and strange, even teachers gave up on him, and wanted him to special schools. Others just wanted to kick him out, utterly disgusted and weirded out by him.

As he grew up, his head and eyes shrunk to a normal human size… and his black hair grew faster than normal, so he had to take more haircuts than an average human being. He also turned rather handsome during his puberty, yet he was still an outcasts to the other people.

He had no friends, and no acquaintances; one would ask how he survived such isolation, with only his mother as the pillar of support. Well... Kyosuke was a special person, as his father is an alien with powerful psionic abilities.

There were rumors around in Japan that aliens had visited the earth, and stayed to study human beings and left back to their planet. There were also stories of some aliens having actually stayed and lived their lives as human beings. Most who did regretted staying, because (a) ever since they stayed, they'd been ridiculed by their peers and (b) ever since they stayed, humans never did anything but ridicule them. Their disguises might be good, but not good enough.

Kyosuke's father was an alien... or so his mother had told. She fell in love, they spent the night together (she described it as the best night she ever had as her lover used his psionic powers to mentally give her all the orgasms she wanted) and he was the result. Half alien, half human, he had the gift passed down from his father...

Unfortunately, mixing with human genes, the psionic powers were weaker than the normal alien's, yet the mixing of both genetic code had this interesting effect on him.

Instead of being a powerful Psion, Kyosuke's mind is more like a very powerful calculating machine. With data's entered from all his five senses, mixed with a partially telepathic mind, he was able to calculate the probability and the improbability of the near future. In short, he is able to predict what will happen, what will a certain person do, and generally act like a living crystal ball.

His 'enlightening' ability is also boosted by his partially telepathic mind, where in close contact (not that close pervert!) with another human, he could read his/her thoughts which were strongly projected at that time.

Not that his ability has helped him much in his social life. It actually made him fearful of other living people. Every time he saw his classmate, adults, his mind would show flashes of their thoughts, and what would most likely happen next.

But his telepathic ability does not only extend to the necessity of close contact with other people. There were times he would sense thoughts far away from his "normal" pick up range… but then, those appear at random. He could never really put a finger in it.

But, if you are asking, by any chance, did those abilities had helped him in his childhood years, you better get a CAT scan. He hid his ability to everyone because he 'saw' what would happen if he did tell anyone.

Well… there was one person who found out… but…

Kyosuke drifted away from those memories… and forwarded, with almost impossible difficulty, towards the day when he was first recruited to work for the Japanese Government.

* * *

Kyosuke was on the cleaning the dead body of a Japanese woman, age 24, still sexy and beautiful. She had died of suffocation. Due to alcohol.

She was an owner of a closed company. Financial crisis, her lover left her… she had all the reason to kill herself.

Well, she didn't. Instead, she drank, and drank… and died when she slept, still drunk, and threw up. Instead of the undigested liquid going out of her mouth, they stuck into her throat, and cut off her air supply, killing her quite painlessly.

Kyosuke gently took his sponge towards her stomach, and cleansed it with rapt concentration. She was beautiful… and her death had not even changed or marred it.

Kyosuke felt the heat rise from his torso as he scrubbed lower… to her thighs… her legs… feet… and he went back up again. He had marveled at the smoothness of the dead woman's skin… the fine pubic hair nestled in womanhood.

Kyosuke slowly slid down towards the body… and went to the cold dead face of the woman with his own flushed, and aroused face, and was about to kiss her when he suddenly had this blank look on his face which lasted less than a second, and he suddenly stood up, and glared at the door.

Silently cursing, he moved away from the dead woman, and went towards the wall, and waited, counting from 3 seconds downwards… and when he reached to zero, there was a light knock on the door.

"Come in," Kyosuke said, and watched as a man in a dark business suit and a blonde woman in a red dress came in. He looked at them for the moment, before he spoke again. "Good afternoon?"

Jino looked at him, and smiled. "Kyosuke Higami? Hello, I'm Jino Hiyashu, government agent." And he looked around quickly, and saw a dead woman in the steel table. "Working?"

Kyosuke gave him an ironic and cold grin. "Was… I had been thinking giving myself a good break."

"Ah, good," Jino replied. "Then you don't mind if we borrow a bit of your time, would you? Just for the moment?"

Kyosuke slowly removed his white robe which he had been wearing, and nodded. He gave one last longing look at the dead woman, and then, he noticed the woman with the red dress was also looking at the cadaver.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Kyosuke asked.

The Mistress of the Dark didn't bother to look back at him when she replied. "Yes, very. Too bad she is dead, no?"

"No, not really," Kyosuke replied. "I haven't touched her yet."

The Mistress gave him a neutral look, and Kyosuke had a small smile on his face. Jino still looked at both of them. He seemed to have received another shock in his life.

Kyosuke gave a little nod before he walked out of the morgue, and Jino, still looking solidly stumped, followed after him, although a bit reluctant.

With the two males gone, the Mistress looked at the dead woman, and slowly planted her lips with the others, and kissed the lifeless woman hotly…

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Jino looked at Kyosuke as they stopped by the vendo machine. Kyosuke had put some coins and grabbed two cans of cold lemon tea, and handed one to Jino. The dressed up male took it without hesitation, and both drank deeply.

"Ah…" Kyosuke sighed softly. He gave a last look at the can of tea, and looked at Jino. "I can guess where you came from, Mr. Hiyashu."

Jino nodded, and handed him a file, which Kyosuke didn't bother opening, but he did keep it though, and put it between his armpit. Jino paused for a few seconds before he began his speech. "Higami-san, I'm here on behalf of the Japanese Government. We are recruiting you for a special force in a new department of mystery, and we want you to join."

"Oh?" Kyosuke said, amused. He had wondered when the government lackies were coming after him. He was no fool. If he really was a product of an alien and human conception (which he was) then the government was looking out for him. "I had been wondering when you people would be appearing."

Kyosuke stretched his arm upwards. He looked at Jino, and smirked… He wondered where this might lead too. If he refused, they'd probably threaten him… he was sorely tempted to take that path… but…

"Hmmm… why not?" Kyosuke replied. "I'm game."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Things went rather quick. Jino had given more information to Kyosuke, and didn't even wait long until the Mistress came out again, looking a bit rumpled. He decided it was best not to ask, and had looked at his files again… and gave the limousine driver the directions.

"So, where do we go now, Mr. Government Man?" the Mistress asked. "Any more guys you want to recruit?"

Jino shook his head. "No… not male recruits, anyway. We are done with that. Next are the female recruits… and our first is metal worker named Rian Miyugi."

The Mistress smiled. "Finally… females." And her smile turned to a smirk… and to a dangerous smirk that made Jino shiver involuntarily.

_Who is she?_ he began to think.

To be Continued…

**Second Chapter: Female Recruits!**


End file.
